


Feline Delights 1 & 2

by Aglarien



Series: Enough for Tonight [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: Erestor and Glorfindel are rather like a black panther and a golden lion.





	Feline Delights 1 & 2

Feline Delights  
Posted: April 7, 2006  
Title: Feline Delights  
Author: Aglarien  
Type: FCS  
Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, except for the cat. The great Master Tolkien's estate owns everything else. I promise to return his elves when I'm done playing with them.   
Warnings: AU. Fluff.   
Beta: Having fired Nikki as a beta, we're back to Max. *grin*   
Author's Notes: Written for the Lotrallslash Daily Drabble. 4-1-06, "Feline". Part of the "Enough for Tonight" universe.

Summary: Glorfindel leaves work early. 

//In here be mindspeak// 

*****

Elladan glanced over at Caladir as he sighed once again, then looked at his brother and smirked. It was Glorfindel and Caladir's day to help the twins in keeping up with reviewing reports from their borders, preparing new guard schedules, and all the myriad of other duties once performed by Glorfindel and Caladir alone. Since the arrival of the elflings, however, the head of Imladris' security and his second-in-command and turned much of their work over to the twins, and spent more than half of their time with their new families. Elladan and Elrohir frequently wondered how the other two had managed to keep up with the demands of the work for so many centuries.

"I wonder what Gurvelon is doing with the girls today," Caladir mused. "Maybe they will be going for a picnic. The weather is perfect."

"I will bet that Erestor is outside in the garden with the elflings. Probably rolling around on the ground with Faelion," Glorfindel said. "The little one keeps trying to walk, and then falls on his bottom. He gets the funniest look of surprise on his face. So adorable. Tinnu keeps trying to break his fall and the poor cat gets crushed under a little elfling bum." Glorfindel sighed.

Elrohir stifled a snicker, and then said, "Oh, go on, you two. You have helped us catch up a lot today. The rest can wait."

Glorfindel and Caladir grinned, hastily tidied up their work, and were gone in a flash.

The golden lord crept through their rooms, knowing just where he would find his family - not that the laughter from the garden wouldn't have told him anyway. Peeking around the heavy curtains at the window, he watched the elves he loved, his heart filling with contentment and warmth. Erestor was trying to get Faelion to walk as Gailion and Amdiriel played with Tinnu and Glirien's kittens.

Erestor knelt on the ground, holding onto Faelion's little hands as their elfling bounced in place. Letting go of the little hands, he crept back and said softly, "Come to Ada, sweetheart. You can do it," and held his arms open. Tinnu hovered nervously.

Faelion squealed and waved his arms as he took a step towards Erestor. He teetered as he lost his balance, and began to fall. 

Erestor gasped and reached for the elfling as he landed on top of the sleek black cat, quickly pulling him off of Tinnu and onto his lap. "Thank you, Tinnu," he whispered. The cat shook himself, then moved off and began to put his fur in order again. Silly elfling. What was a cat to do?

Faelion crawled off of his Ada's lap after the black cat. Erestor crawled behind him, looking for all the world like a giant Tinnu in his tight black leggings and tunic, the muscles in his pert behind and thighs rippling ...Glorfindel stopped that line of thought, as it wouldn't do at all in front of their elflings and might lead to questions he really didn't think he was ready to answer. He grinned at the sight. Only his Erestor could move with such feline grace. Moving from behind the heavy curtains, he entered the garden and laughed as his two oldest children tackled him to the ground.

"We missed you, Ada Glor," Amdiriel said, holding on to Glorfindel's arm with both hands.

Gailion nodded, holding onto his Ada's other arm. "Ada Restor has been trying to get Faelion to walk, but Tinnu keeps getting landed on. Are you back for good, Ada? Can you stay?"

"I am back for all day, my son," Glorfindel said, finally freeing his arms and ruffling Gailion's golden hair, so much like his own. "I missed you all so much this morning." He pulled Amdiriel onto his lap and nuzzled her sweet-smelling auburn curls with his cheek. Looking over Amdiriel's head, his eyes locked with Erestor's. //Missed you too, Ada Restor. I love you.//

//I love you, Ada Glor.//

"What shall we all do for the rest of the day, my sweets?" Glorfindel asked. //Do you know how perfectly seductive you looked, crawling after Faelion? My big, black panther.//

Erestor purred in Glorfindel's mind. "How about a picnic? I can bring our meal out here, and then after we eat maybe a game of tag?" //Which ought to wear our little darlings out and have them all ready for their afternoon nap. And then you can show me what a big golden lion you are, my love.//

Glorfindel growled seductively in Erestor's mind. "What a wonderful idea! Would you like that, little ones?" When the elflings in his lap nodded, he placed a kiss on each little head and said, "Watch your little brother, sweethearts, and I will help Ada Restor, all right?"

"All right, Ada," Gailion said, getting up and taking Faelion from Erestor. After their adas left, he smiled at Amdiriel. "Our Adas need some alone time."

"Did you see the way Ada was looking at Ada Glor?" Amdiriel asked.*

"Or the way Ada was looking at Ada Restor?" Gailion countered.*

Amdiriel nodded. "We need to get tired really fast today."

In the kitchen, a purring black panther kicked the door shut with his foot and pressed a willing and growling lion up against the wall, giving him just a taste of what feline delights awaited the elfling's nap time.

*****

*No, there's not a 3 rd Ada. Amdiriel calls Erestor " Ada", and Glorfindel "Ada Glor". Gailion calls Glorfindel " Ada", and Erestor "Ada Restor." 

 

Posted: March 9, 2007  
Title: Feline Delights II  
Author: Aglarien  
Type: FCS  
Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Not mine, except for the cat. The great Master Tolkien’s estate owns everything else. I promise to return his elves when I’m done playing with them.  
Warning: AU. Fluff.  
Beta: Patricia/Slayer9649. All remaining mistakes are mine, mine, mine!

//In here be mindspeak//

Summary: While the elflings nap, the cats play.

*****

Erestor laid the sleeping infant in his cradle and pressed a kiss on his golden head as Glorfindel carried in their other two elflings. Taking Amdiriel from his mate, Erestor held her close. “Tired, princess?”

Amdiriel yawned hugely and nodded. “I had fun today, Ada, but I want to sleep now. I love you, Ada,” she said, kissing Erestor’s cheek.

“I love you, my little one,” Erestor whispered as he tucked her into bed. He kissed her brow and said, “Sleep well, sweetheart. After your nap we will read a story, all right?”

“All right, Ada.” 

Their children tucked into bed for a nap, the two adas left the room, closing the door behind them. Putting the elflings into bed, whether it was for the night or only for a nap, always touched Erestor deeply. That these adorable little elflings were his and Glorfindel’s seemed almost a beautiful dream at times. That the children loved them in return was a precious gift, and his heart overflowed. “I love them so much that sometimes it almost hurts, Glorfindel,” Erestor said, leaning into his husband. “They are all so wrapped up in how much I love you.”

“I know, love. It is the same for me. I love you and them so much that sometimes I cannot think of anything else.” Glorfindel drew Erestor closer as they entered their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. “And right now, all I want to do is to show you how much I love you.”

Erestor purred as Glorfindel’s lips moved across his neck, and then giggled as he was lifted in his husband’s arms and dumped unceremoniously on the bed. “Oh, dear! The lion has caught me - I am about to be eaten alive! Help!”

“There is no help for you, my sleek panther,” Glorfindel growled, trying not to laugh as he crawled over Erestor and bit gently at his mate through the thin black shirt. Erestor smelled of the garden, sunshine, the elflings, and his own unique scent….and grass mixed with garden soil. And his clothes tasted of it. He rested his head on his husband’s stomach and laughed. 

“What?”

“I have just gotten a mouthful of garden dirt. However do lions manage?”

Erestor chuckled. “I suppose they do not care – or the only thing that matters is getting to what lies beneath all that dirty fur.”

Glorfindel twisted his head to look at Erestor, and then raised his eyebrows up and down comically. “Prepare to be skinned alive, panther!”

In a flash, Erestor twisted around, and Glorfindel suddenly found their positions reversed as his mate landed on top of him and whispered seductively, “Not if I skin my lion alive first.”

Glorfindel lay back with a smirk on his face. “You caught me. Do with me what you will, panther. I am but clay between your quick and mighty paws.”

Stretching languidly like a large cat, Erestor ran his fingernails lightly down Glorfindel’s chest, a low, deep purr rumbling in the panther’s chest.

“I love it when you make that sound,” Glorfindel whispered. “Just like a cat purring.”

Erestor leaned over and licked an ear, as his nimble fingers quickly unfastened the clasps to Glorfindel’s tunic and shirt. Another purr rumbled in Glorfindel’s ear.

“Oh, and he has such clever paws too,” the lion rumbled.

“All the better to skin you with, my love,” Erestor whispered, running his fingernails gently up and down the now bared chest beneath him. 

Glorfindel shivered. His fingers curled around the neckline of Erestor’s shirt and pulled. “Oh dear, look what the bad lion has done,” he said as the shirt tore, buttons flew across the room, and he subjected Erestor’s chest to the same treatment he was receiving. 

Feeling Glorfindel’s large hands grip the top of his leggings, Erestor was on his feet in a flash. “Oh no. Not these leggings, Sir Lion. My husband likes them on me, and I would hate for them to be damaged.” He quickly unlaced the leggings and pushed them to the floor. What was left of his shirt was next removed and tossed aside. Crawling back on top of the bed, he pulled the warrior’s boots off and dropped them over the side of the bed. “Coming to bed with your boots on. Tsk, tsk. Bad lion again,” he grinned, starting to work on Glorfindel’s leggings. 

Glorfindel growled as Erestor jumped up and sprang to the floor, then smiled as he watched the tight black leggings fall to the floor. He really did love those leggings on Erestor, so it was probably a good thing that his beloved mate didn’t let him rip them. Before he knew it, his boots were on the floor, Erestor was making quick work of his leggings, and he lifted his hips to facilitate their removal. “Hmmm….I rather like you undressing me.”

“It does save you ripping your own clothes off,” Erestor giggled again. For someone who had never giggled in his life before Glorfindel, he seemed to do it all the time now – as long as they were alone and no one else could hear him. Glorfindel’s tunic and shirt soon joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Stretching over his mate, Erestor lay on top of the heavily muscled body beneath him and sighed happily as strong arms held him close. “I love it when my lion holds me,” he purred. 

“As I love to hold my panther,” Glorfindel rumbled softly, rubbing his cheek against Erestor’s soft hair. His broad hands caressed his mate’s firm buttocks. 

Erestor chuckled as he felt the vibrations of Glorfindel’s rumble in his chest. Reaching under the pillow, he pulled out a small phial and held it up for Glorfindel to see. “Oh, look what I found! I wonder whatever shall I do with it?”

Glorfindel growled, and then simultaneously grabbed the phial out of Erestor’s hand and rolled them over, pinning his husband beneath him. “Oh, I know exactly what to do with it, my lovely panther.” Popping the cork out with his thumb, he emptied the phial over Erestor’s thick arousal, tossed the vial across the room, and growled deep in his chest as he gripped his mate’s shaft and spread the oil smoothly over it. 

Erestor gasped as Glorfindel poured the oil over his arousal. It had been several months since he had been the one taking, not that he was adverse to it once in a while – not at all. It was just unexpected. As his shaft was grasped in his mate’s broad hand and stroked, he moaned and bucked his hips.

“Impatient, my panther?” Glorfindel asked huskily. Rising, he slowly impaled himself on Erestor’s erection, and a moan at the exquisite sensation which coursed through his body escaped his parted lips. Once fully seated, he carefully rolled Erestor over on top of him, and wrapped his long legs around his lithe mate’s waist. “Make me purr,” he whispered.

Erestor needed no further urging. Setting a slow but forceful pace, he soon had Glorfindel begging for more. Lowering his mouth over his mate’s, his tongue delved deeply, and a growl reverberated from his throat. 

Glorfindel shivered in delight as Erestor’s growl ran through him, and his hips rose to meet every powerful thrust. //Oh, Valar….you growled.// Reaching up, he grasped his husband’s tight mounds in his hands, and pulled him in deeper, urging him to move faster. Another growl rumbled through Erestor. //Oh, please, love...more.//

Erestor finally tore his mouth away, panting for breath, and buried his head in Glorfindel’s neck. He could feel his mate’s passion, and adjusted his angle until he was hitting Glorfindel’s sweet spot squarely with every thrust, reveling in the delight that emanated from spouse. 

A soft, vibrating moan started from deep within Glorfindel, as he abandoned himself to his mate’s loving. Erestor was surrounding him, within him, a part of him, and they were no longer two, but one. No longer two souls, no longer two hearts, but one soul, one heart. And another growl reverberated in his ear – and was answered with a soft purr.

And when they had found their completion together, the sleek panther curled around the powerful, sated lion, as the golden cat, purring his love, drifted off into reverie. 

*****   
THE END


End file.
